Data storage systems facilitate the retention of electronic data produced by computing systems. Often, data is stored remotely from a computing system, in secondary or even tertiary storage devices. Example storage devices may include magnetic tapes, optical disks, flash memory, and so on. Data is retained for a wide variety of purposes, such as for compliance purposes or backup purposes.
Currently, there are many data storage systems capable of restoring data from remote storage devices. Typically, during restoration the systems will attempt to identify specific data elements within massive data stores. For example, during a legal discovery process, a data restore system may review large amounts of data before resolving a certain data recovery request, which may be expensive and overwhelm associated computing and human resources, among other problems.
There is a need for a system that overcomes the above problems, as well as providing additional benefits.